Known as a conventional glass fusing method in the above-mentioned technical field is a method which burns a glass layer containing organic matters (organic solvents and binders), a laser-light-absorbing material, and a glass powder onto one glass member along a region to be fused, then superposes the other glass member on the one glass member with the glass layer interposed therebetween, and irradiates the glass layer with laser light along the region to be fused, so as to fuse the glass members to each other (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Meanwhile, for fixing the glass layer to a glass member, techniques for removing the organic matters from the glass layer by irradiation with laser light instead of heating in a furnace have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literatures 2 and 3). Such techniques can prevent functional layers and the like formed on glass members from being worsened by heating and inhibit the energy consumption from being increased by the use of the furnace and the heating time from becoming longer in the furnace.